Post-Mortem
by Liliumscribe
Summary: Now that she's stopped running, Yuwen Yue and his beloved Xing'er need to deal with all the baggage that has kept them apart for so long. While he recovers from his injuries sustained at the icy lake, they are both compelled to face each other honestly. This story picks up where the show left off in the finale.


**Princess Agents: Post-Mortem**

 _This story is set a short time after the events of the final of episode in which Yuwen Yue and Chu Qiao fall into the icy lake after battling Yan Xun and his minions._

* * *

The tall, handsome figure lying limply on the rocky outcrop let loose a groan from his bloodstained lips as he felt a dull ache shooting through his abdomen, and practically all of his upper body. He struggled first to move his right leg. Unsuccessful, he went for his left. After numerous failed attempts he concluded that it would have been easier moving a hundred lead rods. Clearly he had lost control of his entire body. For the first time for as long as he could remember his body was obstinately refusing to respond to his directives. The young master of Qing Shan Yuan, commander of armies and master of spies had lost all mastery of his own body.

Surveying his environs seemed a viable alternative, as he was almost certain that the use of his eyes would be available to him though incapacitated elsewhere. Alas that avenue too was closed to him. All he saw when he was able to open them was pitch-black darkness.

In this state of immobility he made attempts to remember what it was that led to his present predicament. He knew who he was, of course and he recalled with perfect clarity his final moments before losing consciousness. Facing off with a neverending onslaught of Yanbei troops, while being mercilessly pinned down by arrows shot from afar presumably directed by Yan Xun. Moments later he had collapsed on the ice from sheer exhaustion and the loss of blood but barely noticing the cold. Soon he could feel the sensation of icy cold water seeping into his clothes and onto his skin.

He had been seriously outnumbered in a wonderfully laid ambush… beautiful in its execution. He could have scarcely done better himself. Yan Xun, unshackled by conscience or love, was finally unleashing his true intentions. Old friendships meant nothing now. A welcoming committee of soldiers determined to strike him down was the only gift for an old friend who was trespassing. The young master had fallen into his trap and could only fight on. Death, he had believed would come to him soon but while there was still breath in him, he would fight to the bitter end.

Just when all seemed hopeless, unexpected aid came in the form of Xing'er flying through the lake showing her mastery over the bow and arrow, shouting his name.

 _Xing'er!_ His entire body stiffened at the thought of her. Immediately he became more alert. His last recollection of her was of him pushing her towards the surface of the water as he sank to the bottom. The scar on her back was undergoing a transformation at the time, undoubtedly a reaction to the cold water. Previously he had only heard tales and rumours about the immense power of the Feng Yun Ling but never had the privilege of seeing it executed first hand.

His first instinct was to get up and search for her but his body was adamantly refusing to cooperate. His feeble attempts to lift his body only saw him fall back on the hard surface that had been his resting place. Expletives rarely found their way to his lips but this time he allowed himself the luxury of a few choice words about his own incompetence and her inability to stay out of trouble. Heaven forbid that she would do what she was told for a change. However, if she had, it was unlikely that he would be alive pondering over his present quandary.

 _She came for me_. The very idea filled him with unexpected warmth and gave him (if he were honest) immense pleasure despite the onslaught of pain he was experiencing. Being injured and half dead evidently had its perks. It gave him a certainty that he never dared to hope to have. Running to his side… promising to stay by his side and fighting along side him. He had directed her to leave him to his fate but she stubbornly refused, holding on to him and weeping in front of him.

He had been ready to let go but seeing her and hearing the sadness in her voice, he had to oblige. He could never bear to see her hurt and sad.

But where was she now? She would not have rescued him only to leave him to his own devices. Somewhere along his train of thought about her, him, them and the long road they had taken, it occurred to him that she could be in trouble and he wasn't there to protect her.

This made him resolute. Even if it killed him, he would muster what strength he had left to track her down. If Heaven was determined that he should live, then he would do whatever it took to protect her from all ills.

A familiar voice pierced through the darkness and reached his ears like the sting of arrows that had immobilized him. "Yuwen Yue! What do you think you are doing? Lie down and stay down!"

Those utterances were accompanied by the sound of falling branches onto the ground.

"That would be my question to you! What are you doing?" He was relieved. Even though she wasn't where he could see her, she could be heard and was close.

"I'm not the one who got shot by arrows, am I? Somebody has to go looking for food or we'll both starve. Otherwise all of my efforts in pulling you out of that lake would have been wasted."

"If you find me such a burden then you should have just let me die."

Fear for each other's welfare saw them both reverting to their old easy banter. But she was too concerned to keep the game going.

"Yuwen Yue. Are you going to do this all night? Even after what I promised you?" Her raw indignance rang out clearly.

"I've become too used to you leaving." He felt obliged to point out defensively.

"Well, I'm not leaving ever again. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not," was the matter-of-fact response.

It was too dark to make out the expression on her face but he could hear the calmness in her voice and feel the deft movement of her fingers massaging his sore spots with surprising effectiveness.

He managed a feeble rejoinder. "You make it sound like a chore."

"Well, if you keep this up, you will be a chore. Now listen and lie down. You need to rest. There's plenty of time to talk later."

She had placed a sheet over him and pulled it up to his shoulders with quiet efficiency.

"Xing'er, I…" He took her hand into his and squeezed it with as much urgency as he could manage under such circumstances.

"It's fine. I know. Just sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I'm not going anywhere."

He closed his eyes in quiet, pleasant contemplation of those words: _I'm not going anywhere_. Soon, with the silence as his guide, he succumbed to his body's need for rest and drifted off.

She did not let go of his hand and stayed by his side until she heard the change in the rhythm of his breathing.

* * *

Chu Qiao stared for the longest time at the fire while the crackling sound of burning twigs, branches and leaves provided musical accompaniment to the stream of images that occupied her mind. Dominant among them was seeing him on his knees, wounded and bleeding, telling her to leave. The Great Yuwen Yue who never once met an enemy he couldn't defeat… had been at death's door.

She had almost lost him. _I almost lost him._

That realization was earth-shattering in its proportions.

 _I can't lose him. I can never lose him. I would rather die first._

She had put on a brave front for his benefit earlier but she'd been so afraid. Losing Yuwen Yue was unthinkable… too terrible to contemplate. She shuddered. Such an important fixture in her life, losing him would be akin to losing a part of herself.

In the past it had been easy to leave him with the knowledge that he would be keeping tabs on her in the background, watching her and secretly protecting her. She could rely on that knowledge that he would never be far away. That made the separation bearable. But as he was threatening to leave her, something inside of her broke. The fence that she had built to keep him at bay had unraveled in an instant.

 _Worst still… he would never know… how much I care… He would never know… how much I need him too._

With the fire she'd started as her only witness, there were new tears that came. The fear that had gripped her heart gave way to relief. A new resolution was formed.

 _Everything's fine now. He's alive and this time I will never leave his side again._

It would be days before he would wake from his slumber. In his fevered delirium he would alternate between pleading with her to stay and urging her to leave. One moment she would rush to his side holding his hand consoling and reassuring him of her presence. On other occasions more tears would come when she realized the insecurity that lingered within him. Beneath the façade of strength that was the face he showed to the world, he had been profoundly hurt. Seeing him in this state undid her. Knowing that she was the cause of so much pain, weighed on her as she sobbed miserably. He had tried to be strong for both of them, keeping it all together outwardly, letting her find freedom in her own journey… as she forged her own path. All at his expense.

Long before YX's arrows pierced his body, she had pierced his heart and his heart had been bleeding ever since.

When she wasn't tending his wounds or feeding him, she took to sleeping by his side, gripping his hand in those times of respite for her weariness. In these days, alone with him, she was forming new habits. Habits that would herald a new life. But first, she would have to pick up all the broken pieces one at a time.

* * *

It was the seventh day in this unknown location. Yuwen Yue opened his eyes in the daylight hours and his first sight was of her disheveled mop resting on him with her hand still holding on to his. A temporary wave of happiness swept through him only to be replaced a familiar sensation of regret and bitterness.

 _This won't last. Soon she'll be off again somewhere, maybe not with Yan Xun… but somewhere living her dream… without me._

 _Should I take what I can get? These morsels off a rich man's table? Is that what I've been reduced to?_

 _You are such a pathetic fool, Yuwen Yue. Xiao Ce is right, you have no judgment when it comes to women._

Despite himself and all the reservations lurking inside him, he couldn't resist caressing her hair and basking in the familiar scent that once filled the rooms and courtyards of Qing Shan Yuan. If only he could return to that time and freeze it, undo all his mistakes.

Of course he was a different man then. In those days family honour was all-important and he was the successor of the Eyes of God network, the heir to the first branch of the Yuwen clan. There was so much at stake… so much that rested on his shoulders that was his to protect.

He let her go because he couldn't protect her without compromising his obligations and at least Yan Xun would do everything in his power to keep her safe.

 _I've been paying for it ever since._

 _Because I couldn't hold on to her then, I am doomed never to hold on to her again._

An involuntary sigh left his lips. _All I have are these stolen moments with her._

Minutes later he felt her stir, then gradually waking to the sound of his heart beating restlessly.

Her first instinct was to check on him and saw at once his eyes boring into hers. She smiled with genuine delight. How long has it been since he saw her smile like this?

"You're awake at last. I was wondering… if you'd ever… I was so worried… I didn't know…" The intensity of his gaze shook her equilibrium.

"Is that so? I've caused you to suffer." He spoke in a monotone, giving no indication of what he was feeling.

"No, of course not. I didn't do that much."

A wall of awkwardness had sprung up between them. Things weren't exactly going the way she had expected. But Yuwen Yue always had that effect on her.

She changed tact. "I'm so glad that you've recovered. That last bout of fever was especially worrying but I remembered hearing about a particular herb in these woods that has medicinal value. One of the Xiuli men told me about it. I wasn't sure if it would help with the fever but as it turns out, it did."

"Thank you, Xing'er for staying." Again he spoke in a dull tone that made her nervous. He was far too polite for her comfort.

"Why are you thanking me? Between us, there's no need for these kinds of niceties. It's what I should be doing anyway."

"Nevertheless, thank you." He cleared his throat and then made some effort to get up. His arms were still a little numb but he could move them. His lower limbs were much the same. He was able to do some stretches proving that he had recovered some use of his extremities.

"You sound much more like your old self." She was eyeing him critically. "But don't be in such a hurry to get up. Rest a little more."

"I think I've been resting quite enough." He noted dryly as he sat up.

"Are you hungry? I found some nuts and berries. It's probably not what you're used to…"

"It'll be fine. Some of the older medical manuscripts say that berries and oranges have the ability to expedite the healing of wounds. This will be an appropriate occasion to put that claim to the test. Besides, someone once told me that when a person is hungry, anything would do."

"You're definitely better." She was pleased to hear his acerbic response. "That's good."

He cleared his throat again before saying, "I suppose you're anxious to make contact with the Xiuli battalion. I should try and find out what's happened to the Yue Guards as well."

"All that can wait for when you've fully recovered. There's no hurry. The Xiuli battalion is fine. It was He Xiao who helped me find this place."

Young Master Yue observed that indeed Xing'er didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave so he reached for the fruit that was being offered to him and silently savoured each bite. There was no denying the hunger pangs clamoring to be satiated no matter the cuisine.

"So where are we?" Young Master Yue surveyed his surroundings as he attacked his third mouthful of berries.

"About a dozen _li_ from the ice lake as the crow flies."

"A very convenient hiding place. Must remember it for future reference."

"It is naturally camouflaged by the vegetation and canopy in the area. Unless one knows of its existence, it is not immediately apparent to the casual observer."

"Should you be telling me all this? I am the enemy after all."

"That's the least of my problems. Seeing that I saved the life of the enemy, I'm liable to be struck down on sight."

"I apologize for ruining your chance of becoming the princess of Yanbei." Young Master Yue declared with a clear sarcastic edge.

"You don't seem very sorry about that." She was quick to match his sarcasm on impulse, although not liking this turn in the conversation.

"Neither do you." He shot her a quizzical look. "I have an excuse, what's yours?"

"I couldn't let you die." Xing'er sensed at once she'd said something wrong when she saw his face harden instantly. It was that look he used to give her when she lied to him.

"So that's it. You couldn't let me die. That was all it was. I see." His nonchalance was fast becoming a maddening posture.

She was on the defensive. "What do you want me to say, Yuwen Yue? I thought you knew my heart!"

 _I had so much I had planned to say. This is all coming out badly._

Tension was filling the air around them quickly. This sudden turn in the conversation had caught her unawares.

"Only too well." The answer came swiftly and it cut her to the quick. "I don't know why I keeping hoping for something different every time I ask the question." He paused momentarily and averted his eyes. "It's alright, Xing'er. You don't owe me anything. Anyway, it's much better to be clear about these things so there are no expectations right from the start and no more mistakes made."

Reeling from his words, her mouth was unusually recalcitrant.

"Yuwen Yue… I…" She cautiously made her approach towards him. "It's not like that at all."

"I'm tired. You're right. I need more rest. Perhaps this is a conversation for another time." _Or maybe never._

With that he settled back onto his bedding and rolled to one side with his back turned towards her.

If he had turned to look just for a single second, he would have seen the hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

"I thought you'd be pleased once he was up and about."

"I was. I am. But he… doesn't want to see me or talk to me."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure. I think… he's lost all hope in us. He's given up. I made him wait too long for me and now it's too late for us."

"Lady Chu, do you care about this man?"

"More than anything."

"Then tell him."

"I tried to… but… he shut me down faster than I could draw my sword. He didn't want to hear anything I had to say. It seems like he's given up."

"I doubt it. The man I saw battling on the icy lake is not someone who gives up."

"Then what is it?"

"Ask him. That's the only way to be sure."

* * *

The night was cool and so was Yuwen Yue. For two days he maintained his aloofness. Even over meals he would chew in silence and retire early. Chu Qiao had this sinking feeling that he was gradually slipping away from her and she had to take the bull by horns.

He had been taking a walk around the outer perimeter of their hideout for a bit of fresh air. When she came out to see him, he was staring at the night sky pensively and she wondered what was occupying his thoughts.

She carefully put a robe over him. "It's cold. You shouldn't be out here at this time of night in your condition."

"I'm fine, Xing'er. Really. I am much better."

"I'm glad to hear it but you must still take care. And I am responsible for your care now."

She felt like she was walking on eggshells but at least they were talking.

"I will leave as soon as I can. I must get in touch with my people. Things are looking rather precarious right now. Yan Xun is undoubtedly headed for Chang'an."

"Leave? What do you mean 'leave'?"

"Depending on how I feel, I must set off in a day or two."

"You can't."

"Why?"

"Not without me, at least. I said to you before we both went tumbling into the water that I was never leaving your side again."

The young master sighed, "Please stop this, Xing'er. This silly game that we keep playing. You run, I chase. I run, you chase. It's beyond absurd. You've made your choice and I've been a burden to you long enough."

This time she was ready with an answer. "You stop it, Yuwen Yue. Let's get this straight. You've never been a burden to me and I _choose_ to go with you. Just as I chose to go into the water after you."

"Xing'er…"

"Let me finish. I've made many mistakes in my life and many more after I left Qing Shan Yuan. But falling in love with you is not one of them. "

"Xing'er…" There was hesitation, uncertainty in his eyes but the icy cloak of indifference had fallen off.

"I'm telling you I love you, you idiotic man."

"I know."

"Then what's the problem?"

He did not respond immediately instead he turned to look at the night sky.

It was she who broke the silence between them. "You've given up, haven't you? On us… on me…"

For the first time in her life, Chu Qiao was truly afraid. Even while facing wolves and arrows, she had been defiant in the face of certain death. But this uncertainty between her and Yuwen Yue was killing her inside.

"Perhaps. Perhaps it's just that I don't look forward to you leaving again at some point in the future."

The sadness with which he made that statement caused something inside her to snap. As he turned to head back to the hideout, she slipped her arms round his waist to halt his departure.

Burying her face in his back, her words were muffled but they were unmistakable. "I know I deserve this. And Heaven only knows I don't deserve to ask for another chance. But I promise I will never leave you again. I need you too, Yuwen Yue. More than anything. Please let me stay by your side."

For the longest time they both stood that place in silence, waiting and longing for the other. Fearful and hopeful, she was clinging to him for dear life, thankful that he hadn't stopped loving her, thankful that it wasn't too late.

He wanted to believe her… to believe in her change of her heart. But he had to be sure. He grabbed her wrists and swung around to face her honestly. They both, he decided, deserved that much.

"Xing'er… are you sure?" He asked as he searched her eyes.

She nodded eagerly as her tear-soaked eyes pleaded with him. "I have never been more sure of anything."

Yuwen Yue could feel his heart beating furiously. For the first time in a long time he allowed himself to hope but the fear of being disappointed held him back from doing what he really wanted to at that moment. Instead he said,

"What about your dream? Your need to be free? Aren't you afraid I'd hold you back?"

"I haven't given up on those things." She sniffed meekly. "But without you to share them with… all of it would be meaningless."

"What about Yan Xun? Didn't you want to share them with him?"

Chu Qiao took her time to wipe her tears before answering knowing that what she said here would make or break their relationship. At least, she thought thankfully, she had a captive audience.

"You were right about him. He had changed and I realized that maybe I didn't really know what he wanted. He and I… I thought we shared the same ideals. Maybe we did at one time. But I assumed too much. We spoke using the same words but meant different things. I knew he cared about me and I thought I could help him get back his home… be free from Wei. To me... we were two homeless people thrown together by circumstances. He had lost his family… I didn't really have any. It made sense that we were fellow travellers on the same road…"

"I know. I understood all that."

"I… I don't know if I loved him. Maybe I did. He was really good to me. He even gave up his finger for me." The tears returned. "He protected me when…"

He stroked her cheeks with his thumb to wipe her tears. "It's fine, Xing'er. I have never taken issue with that. I was glad for you and for him. For a while it was enough that you were both alive."

"That's what I really… loved… about… you. I wish I had realized… sooner… everything… I hope that it's not too late… for us."

Despite acting cool, Yuwen Yue was at war with himself. Every fibre of his being was urging… pulling him… to act on his feelings.

 _Be careful there… Yuwen Yue… You don't want to let yourself be a fool yet again. Just because she jumped into the water after you doesn't mean…_

Did it matter? It was Xing'er. He would love her until the day he died. He would be a fool for her no matter what she did or didn't do.

"I know you don't trust me right now. I don't blame you. I just wish I could prove to you that this isn't a flash in the pan or pity or whatever it is that's making you think I'm not sincere. As long as I know that you still love me, I will live in hope that you can forgive me."

"I will always love you." He blurted painfully in spite of his resolve. _That's the tragedy of my life._

What she did next broke him at his core… all his restraints, his misgivings, his pretence at being indifferent. The walls came crashing down in an instant and he was summarily defeated.

Standing on her toes, she reached to swing her arms over and around his neck, planting a kiss on his lips before saying,

"I will always love you too, Yuwen Yue, my first and best love. Thank you for waiting for me. I will do my best to regain your trust and be worthy of your love."

Before she could extricate herself from his person, his lips fell on hers with none of the reserve the last time their lips met in this way. For a man who had been wandering in a desert starving and thirsty he had found his oasis. Taking sips was not in his vocabulary. While their lips met in a hundred ways and their tears mixed together in a hundred more, he died a thousand deaths drowning in all the emotions he had craved for so long.

For the first time in his life, Young Master Yue lost his mind completely, and he was in no hurry to find it.

He came up for air when he felt her petite frame shaking like a leaf. He thought it was the cold. He slipped off his outer robe to shield her but she shook her head. She didn't need anything else when she had him holding her so tightly in his arms.

Her eyes were sparkling like the stars in the night sky above, shining with indescribable happiness.

She was truly his Xing'er now.

"Xing'er, we are such fools, you and I."

"Then let us be fools together."

He needed no other invitation.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _I wrote this piece to give myself closure after the open-ended, cliffhanger ending. Throughout the drama I'd rooted so hard for Yuwen Yue and wanted him to have his heart's desire and it pains me that while he finally heard his beloved Xing'er say she wanted to stay with him, he never really had a chance to respond in kind. This is a bit of hubris on my part trying to give that resolution to a character that I came to love so much._


End file.
